Rolling Downhill
by BlueFireAwesomeness
Summary: Kiku was spending a late afternoon during April Fool's day peacefully with his friends, until he sees a prank that's taken a turn for the unusual. "So much for a moment of peace on April Fools day." Human AU. Hetalia and Nyotalia.


Hello people!

Happy belated April Fools! I decided to type this thing up! But I only got to go on the computer late at night so I only had about two hours to type this whole thing up, which I deem as too little time. (I'm a slow typer D:)

This is part of my Adventures in Talia series, and the characters are 11-14.

Names:

Sakura- Fem!Japan

Mei- Taiwan

Daniel- Male!Hungary

Julia- Fem!Prussia

Marie-Anne- Fem!France

Isabel- Fem!Spain

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia, or Marshmallow Peeps!

* * *

_April 1, 2009_

"Kiku! Sakura! Guess what I did to Yong Soo today!" Mei sat on the grass with Sakura, Kiku, Mena, and Daniel.

The five were at the front yard of Kiku and Sakura's house. Mei lived in a small apartment across the street from the Hondas' backyard. Being a friend of Kiku and Sakura, she went to visit them after school.

Daniel, on the other hand, visited Sakura for the new "yuri material" that she got.

Mena, well, she was a close friend of the two in the neighborhood so she came over like usual. Their other friend Heracles would've came too, but he was taking a nap by now.

That's what led to the scene right now. The five kids sitting on the lawn in late afternoon, which was part of a neighborhood, that had a steep road.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked patiently.

"I convinced him that one of the computers was newly voice activated, so he kept yelling at it almost every time he went on it! Everyone got a good laugh out of it!" Daniel laughed, while the other three just smiled. Kiku could just picture what Yong Soo might have said.

"_Hey! I want to see my dramas right now! Are you broken?!"_

"I just forgot after school, today really is April Fools day! Man that was a pain…" Daniel added. "The Badass Six went on a rampage trying to prank everyone!"

The kids knew who the Badass Six was. Apparently they were the Bad Touch Trio and the Bad Friends Trio combined. They consisted of Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Julia, Marie-Anne, and Isabel. When they join forces, they've been likely to cause trouble and come up with crazy schemes. So since First grade, they had to end up being split into different classes.

"You know what Julia did? She filled Anneliese's backpack with flour! I had to chase her down to get back at her. I finally did when I put a bunch of Marshmallow Peep heads in her lunch." Daniel smirked. " The girl shrieked! Apparently she really is fond of chicks."

"That seemed…a bit mean…" Mena lied down, petting a cat that followed her to the lawn.

Everyone decided to lie down on the grass to look at the clouds. It was relaxing, good rest for such a hectic day. Taking in the sounds of peaceful suburban life right here.

"This is nice…" Sakura started as she lay next to Mena, petting the cat.

"Yes, it is indeed…" Kiku answered. "The sun's setting…the trees are green…" Kiku spread his arms out and began to close his eyes. "Birds are chirping…Heracles rolling down the road…"

Kiku immediately snaps his eyes open.

_Wait, Heracles rolling down the road? _Kiku sat up.

"What did you say?" Mena asked Kiku. Everyone else turned their heads to look at Kiku, who's eyes widen in surprise.

Mena sits up then looks to where Kiku was looking, her sleepy expression turning to one with a hint of horror. "Eeh?!"

Everyone else saw what the two were looking at by now, and it took a few more seconds for them to register what was happening. Then they stood up quickly.

Heracles was still taking a nap on a couch, but unfortunately it was on wheels causing it to be rolling down the street with him in it. And it was being pretty fast. One of his cats were chasing him down the road.

"Heracles!" Sakura was the first to start chasing after him with Mena and Mei following.

"Holy shit!" Daniel was frozen, eyes widening at the unusual sight.

Kiku was about to chase after his friend also, but at the last second he changed his mind and sprinted into his house. He ran back out with his digital camera, taking several pictures as he pursued Heracles. Hey, this didn't happen every day, right?

Then he put it into his pocket and started just plain chasing him before a car would end up driving onto the street.

"How…did this happen?!" Mena said louder than usual as she pursued her neighbor. "He was just in the garage sleeping on the couch."

"Don't ask us! Hey! Wake up!" Mei screamed. They were one pair of houses away from the end of the street.

Daniel Hedervary was still on the lawn, looking up the street to see how the guy ended up going downhill. Then he saw another boy walking down the street, eyes following the couch. Daniel recognized him as Sadik Adnan. Oh, now everything made sense.

Sadik was another neighbor of Heracles. But the two were better known as rivals. Sadik probably saw that the boy was sleeping on the couch since the garage door was open, so he decided that he could pull a huge prank on him by pushing him down the road.

Sakura was able to finally get to the couch and grabs the left side, trying to pull it up the street. But her strength wasn't enough as she was getting pulled down as well. Mena was able to help as the grabs the right side of the couch. Mei and Kiku follow soon after pushing the middle of it.

They all made it halfway up to the Hondas' house when Mei asks Mena something.

"Heavy sleeper much?" Mena nods in response.

The four reach the lawn, where Daniel helps them lift the couch up the curb into the driveway. The couch bumps in the process, causing Heracles to finally wake up.

"Huh?" he rubs his eyes. "Oh…Kiku, how did I end up here?"

The six hear laughing behind them. They turn around to see that Sadik was laughing really hard. It seemed like he could end up on the floor any second!

Mena and Heracles immediately glare at him, while Sakura sighs, her palm colliding with her forehead while Kiku stares blankly. Daniel and Mei just raise their eyebrows.

"Ya…actually…slept…during it!" Sadik forces out between laughs.

"Slept…during what?" Heracles asks.

"You were rolling down the street on that couch!" Sadik points at it, smiling gleefully.

"…That true?" Heracles turns to the other five.

"Yep. Kiku took pictures. Why don't you show 'em, Keeks?" Daniel suggests.

Kiku does so, with Heracles calmly looking at it. He turns to Sadik with a blank stare for a few seconds.

Then he sprints out of the chair to pursue Sadik.

"Uh oh!" Sadik runs away to avoid him and it turns into a game of tag.

"Um…should I stop them?" Kiku looks to Mena, who stretches and yawns. "Don't ask me, I'm too tired from all that chasing. I'll be at my house if you need me…" She walks up the sidewalk while holding and petting the cat that was with her. Sakura follows after her holding Heracles' cat along with Mei, leaving the two guys behind.

Daniel witnesses the chasing, putting his hands on his hips. "Sooo," He looks at Kiku. "What do we do?"

_Oh well,_ Kiku thinks. So much for a moment of peace on April Fool's day.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I finished this. Why is it that whenever I come up with an idea on a significant day it always ends up coming up late?

BTW, one of my friends actually did that prank with the "voice activated computer" today. A few people actually fell for it!

The main prank of the story came from how I thought it would be hilarious if someone was sleeping on a chair with wheels while it rolled down a hill.

If you were wondering, in my headcanon, France, Prussia, and Spain would be the Bad Touch Trio. Their Nyotalia versions would be the Bad Friends Trio.

Well, hoped you enjoyed this! Review if you want!


End file.
